Rainey days
by Patcher2
Summary: Can music bring two lonley hearts togethere ?


I do not own anything please do not sue me :-)

Some people say that the Goddess is in the rain, others say it's the tears of those who have come before us, saddened at how the planet has been misused, drained to the brink of death. To me the rain has always been a blessing. A farmer's son will always see the rain as a blessing, nourishing crops when they need it the most, giving life, and a with the rain comes music the taps on tin roof .

The first music I ever heard was the rain over my head. The soothing sounds of water on glass as mama rocked me to sleep. Growing up I remember fondly that my home was never without music from the rain to daddy old sax , and mama on the piano , they imparted into me a love of music . No matter the time of day there was always someone playing music of some sort.

I am named after my father Elijah, my mother calls me son , my father Jr but the name that stuck with me was from the first woman who Broke my heart , the day we broke up she called me Rude , that day it was raining to come to think of it . I was leavening for the big city and begged her to come but she had a life on her Daddies farm and I was rude to want to pull her away from it. She left me standing in the rain and I am glad the water hid my tears. That day I left to start my new life , with nothing more than a back pack and the old beat up sax that Daddy shoved into my hands so there would music where I went to . really I think he wanted me to have something of his , but all the same I was happy to have something from the home front I could hold in my hands .

I am getting ahead of myself I need to push those thoughts away use the emotions later I am on the clock. It's odd being without Reno on this one, the goofy carrot top who has saved my bacon more than once. The slob with the cheshire cat's smile and the collective IQ of a turnip, the first friend I made in Midgar. He is the talker to my strong silent act and to be honest I would not have it any other way. I have wonder what he is doing tonight as I make my way down the nearly abandoned streets towards the job case in hand I am forced to wonder if this is my life , work , work , and more work only to come home and sleep ,eat and If I could find the time play a Jazz to calm my soul .

I have been on many missions in my life, fought monsters, killed when I had to. but standing in the alley looking at the door I wish I could face the one wing angel over this but I promised a brown haired girl with a amazing smile I would do this , and as promised the back door to 7th heaven was unlocked and I let myself into the back room .

It was an accident really since the events of the second coming of Sephiroth the Turks and the former members of AVALANCHE have become comrades of a sort , Tiffa Lockheart became a friend and found out I played the sax and Begged me to play for the bar offering free drinks and that Smile that make any man putty . So here I am leaning into the wall waiting to be called out to the makeshift stage I feel like a man about to be shoot

The time came too soon and I make my way to the stage a full house tough that is not hard for 7th heaven. taking a breath I open the case ignoring the crowd I take a sip of the whiskey waiting for me and finally look back out onto the people who came to hear music , and glance over to the bar where Tiffa looks on giving me a thumbs up I hate her at this instant but shake the thought away . "Uh… I am called Rude and I would like to tell you a story …. " I hate speaking to people I don't know but those 12 words seem like a victory.

One last breath and I began to play. my life story every note a memory , the shrill screech of my birth and the happy notes of child hood calm and collective , my teenage years of hard work and rebellion come out as bitter sweet maladies . The fights with dad over wanting more are hard and mean. I slow the pitch remembering Rosie my first love , the woman I wanted to marry , the red head with macko green eyes and a smile that made me think she saw paradise in my soul. Soft sensual notes for our time turning bitter and as cold as a rain storm in December. High notes for the long winding road that brought me to Midgar , turning to violent bursts my early life in the city doing things I would become ashamed of later in my life , my days as hired muscle drop away replaced by goofy happiness of meeting Reno and his help to get me into the Turks. My time in the Turks a steady tone of pride and service doted here and there with notes of regret. The regret of the bombings of the slums sours the notes and the loss of a flower girl who wanted no more than to live in peace , a woman who still haunts my dreams and who I honor with the pink silk ribbon I wear under my jacket even now . I glance Tiffa's way and play for her now a song filled with love and wanting something I know I will never get from her but it is good to admit this even if she will never know . She only smiles sadly and looks away as I do the same, I gave up loving her a long time ago but a school yard crush still remains. Who would not love her?

The music is slowing now were getting caught up, the recent fight with a wana be group of Sephiroth's the pride with working with a group of people outside of the Turks and winning the relief of getting kidnapped comrades home safe and the cureing of the people of this world in the rain . I finish in upbeat maladies of hope, a hope for peace and rebirth , and a cure for the scares my own people caused on the planet. And a selfish hopes to find the missing half of my heart that so far has evaded me for so long.

I stop expecting boo's and rotten fruit but there is clapping and even cheering , I risk a smile and mutter a thank you before replacing my sax and walking back to the bar for a second drink to calm my heart beat .

Somewhere across the realms of time and space the rain fell down on the windows of the Celsius the taping out a lullaby to the sleeping sphere huntress , the women dreaming , one of a Blitz baller left at home , the second of chocobo's running free and fast , but the silver haired warrior of few words dreamt of music and of a tall quiet man who hid his kind eyes behind sunglasses , And somewhere in the night she smiled …


End file.
